


Just Surrender

by Sxymami0909



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Drinking, F/M, Fallen Angels, Hope, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo makes a decision that changes her fate forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Surrender

Jo Harvelle had seen a lot in her day, but watching Dean slowly destroy himself was killing her...or it would be if she weren't already dead. Sometimes being an angel had its perk's. Other times she saw it as an inconvenience.

She could see with everyday that passed Dean lost a little bit more of who he was and the worst part was there wasn't anything she could do about it. The rules were clear, she was not under any circumstances to interfere with Dean's life, not matter what.

Jo sighed as she paced along the length of the hotel room. No matter how often she followed him, or appeared right beside him he never saw her. She wasn’t like Castiel. She didn’t have the ability to make herself corporeal or guide Dean into the light so to speak. The sounds of boots hitting into something drew her attention to the man before her.

He stood in front of the bed, finishing off the bottle of whiskey in his hand before promptly falling face first on the bed, the empty bottle hitting the floor as he passed out. Jo swallowed heavily, her eyes burning. This is what the man she loved had become. A walking shell of the man he used to be; going through the motions, existing in the world, but never actually living.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Jo closed her eyes at the sound of the voice behind her. She should have known he’d be watching her. He always was. She didn’t bother turning around, instead she crossed her arms over her chest and kept her eyes on Dean. “I wasn’t aware there were places I should and shouldn’t be.” She said her tone clipped.

Castiel sighed and took a few steps forward until he was standing beside her. “I understand it is hard for you to see him this way Joanna-”

Jo cut him off mid-sentence. “Do you?” She asked as she turned sideways to face him. “Do you know how hard it is? Because I don’t think you do Cas.” She pointed at the man lying on his stomach across the bed. “ _This_ is not Dean Winchester. He’s supposed to be your friend. How could you let it get to this point?” She asked her voice hard. “How can you let him become some mindless zombie?” She asked furious that after everything Dean and Castiel had been through the angel couldn’t scrounge up enough human emotion to care.

Castiel frowned at the blonde before him and sighed. “I understand your plight, but this is what has to be done in order for him to prevail in the end. This is what Dean needs. This is his outlet, how he deals with things that are out of control.” He explained.

“And you think that’s okay?” She asked incredulously. “Because it’s not and I refuse to let it continue.” She said as she turned and started walking towards the motel room door.

Castiel appeared before her, blocking the exit, worry in his gaze as he spoke, his tone serious. “Do not do anything you will regret Joanna. Take a moment, think things through. I’m confident you will see that this is for the best.”

Jo shook her head, disappointment on her face as she watched Castiel for a moment. “You’re wrong Cas, I can guarantee I won’t.” She said and before he could say another word she pictured the mountains she’d been on when she first came back as an Angel, surrounded by rolling waves of clouds and disappeared.

When Jo opened her eyes she was standing at the edge of the cliff, so many thoughts whirling around in her head. There were so many people below her that she could no longer help. She hadn’t asked for this life, to become an Angel. Some higher being who couldn’t do squat aside from watch the people she loved slowly give up hope.

Jo couldn’t take it. It was just too much. She needed to act, just surrender herself to the unknown. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, a plan taking shape inside her head. She felt the cool metal manifest in her palm, her hand curling tightly around it. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared at the mass of clouds around her.

One decision. One act. Jo didn’t know what was waiting for her down there, but she was no longer willing to be a spectator. It was time to fix what was broken. She lifted the dagger as a shout sounded from behind her. Jo whipped her head around spotting the fear ridden face of Castiel, but it was too late.

Jo brought the dagger down hard and sure straight through her own side; her gasp heard collectively echoing around the sky as a cry. Heard hand was moving of its own accord, yanking, tearing; moving against blood slicked skin as she took hold of it and pulled. The dagger clattered to the ground as she turned giving Castiel one last look. There was a shimmering light in one hand, she met his gaze, smiled, and then let her body fall back.

Wind rushed along her body, and the pressure as she fell was intense, but for once Jo felt completely and utterly at peace because she took that leap of faith. She didn’t know exactly what was going to happen or how this would affect her, but she didn’t care. She could feel herself losing consciousness and she embraced the darkness that was sure to surround her soon as the fading sound of Castiel’s voice echoed in her head.

Castiel yelled out for her as he watched Jo fall back off the cliff, the clouds around her splitting apart giving her room to fall. She looked ethereal, blond hair whipping around her face, eyes closed, the light of her grace shining around her. He should have known she’d make a stand. That she’d sacrifice her wings for him. He stood on the edge, peering over as he watched her body fade in the distance.

Castiel wondered if she’d remember this life, fallen angels rarely did. His chest tightened. They rarely remembered who they were before either. He straightened up and pursed his lips. He would find Joanna and if she didn’t remember, well than he’d guide her home, to Dean. It was the least he could do for someone who was braver than anyone he’d ever known.

Castiel turned away from the edge making his way back where he belonged. It was a long way down and Jo was traveling on broken wings, he just hoped she knew what she was doing.


End file.
